Eine sichere Zuflucht (Kapitel)
"Eine sichere Zuflucht" ist das achte Kapitel des ersten Bandes Drohende Schatten. Gleichzeitig ist es das achte Kapitel des ersten englischen Originalbandes The Eye of the World, der als Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Moiraine heilt Tam und sagt Rand, er müsse Emondsfeld verlassen und nach Tar Valon gehen, da die Schattenwesen hinter ihm her waren. Handlung Rand al'Thor Ort: Weinquellen-Schenke, Emondsfeld, Zwei Flüsse, Andor Als sie das Zimmer betreten, sieht Rand sofort zu Tam, noch immer kann nichts seinen Verstand davon abbringen, ihn als seinen wirklichen Vater zu bezeichnen. Doch der Bewusstlose ist nicht erwacht. Thom und Bran haben sich bis eben unterhalten und schweigen jetzt, während Moiraine sich nur auf Tam konzentriert. Der Gaukler betrachtet die Aes Sedai, und erklärt schließlich ärgerlich, dass er nicht in Ruhe rauchen könnte, dann verlässt er das Zimmer. Lan sieht ihm nach und sagt, er würde ihn nicht mögen, denn er hat Thom in der vergangenen Nacht nirgendwo gesehen. Doch Bran erklärt, er müsste mit den anderen gekämpft haben, denn sein Umhang war versengt. Rand ist das egal und er fragt nach seinem Vater. Moiraine bittet den Wirt, das Zimmer zu verlassen, da er ihr nur im Weg stehen kann. Bran zögert einen Moment, und fordert dann Rand auf, ihn zu begleiten. Rand bittet Moiraine, bleiben zu dürfen, und fleht sie regelrecht an. Ungeduldig erlaubt die Aes Sedai es ihm und weist Lan und Rand an, sich zu setzen, ohne Tam aus den Augen zu lassen. Den Bürgermeister weist sie an, dass sie nicht gestört werden will. Bran verlässt den Raum und Moiraine murmelt leise, kniet sich neben das Bett und legt die Hände auf Tam. Dann bewegt sie sich lange Zeit nicht. Rand denkt an die Geschichten, in denen die Taten der Aes Sedai immer von deutlichen Zeichen begleitet werden. Doch er denkt nicht gern an die Eine Macht. Angestrengt beobachtet er, ob Moiraine schon etwas getan hat, und glaubt, Tams Atmung würde schon leichter gehen. Leise sprich Lan ihn auf das Schwert an seiner Seite an und fragt, ob ein Reiher auf der Klinge ist. Rand starrt ihn verwirrt an, bis ihm die Waffe wieder einfällt. Er bestätigt und fragt, was Moiraine tut. Lan sagt nur, er hätte ein Reiherschwert nicht an diesem Ort erwartet und Rand sagt ihm, es würde Tam gehören. Sein Blick fällt auf Lans Schwert, das dem seines Vaters ähnelt, aber keinen Reiher zeigt. Er wirft wieder einen Blick auf Tam, der wirklich leichter atmet. Leise sagt er, dass Tam die Waffe vor langer Zeit gekauft hat und Lan nennt es seltsam für einen Schäfer. Rand erwidert, sein Vater hätte es nutzlos genannt und bis zu dieser Nacht niemals benutzt. Lan sagt, Tam hätte es wohl nicht immer nutzlos gefunden und erzählt ihm, dass eine Reiherklinge als Zeichen für einen außergewöhnlichen Schwertkämpfer angesehen wird. Er deutet an, welche Reise es wohl gemacht hat, um in die Zwei Flüsse zu kommen, doch Rand geht nicht darauf ein. Er beobachtet erneut Moiraine, die sich noch nicht bewegt hat. Der Anblick lässt ihn schaudern Seine erste Erfahrung und Reaktion auf Saidar. Später finden Egwene und Elayne heraus, dass ein Mann so fühlt, wenn eine Frau die Eine Macht benutzt. (Spiel mit dem Feuer (Kapitel)) Er kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass sie eine Aes Sedai ist. Ihm fällt ein, dass Bran erzählt hat, Moiraine und Lan wären bei dem Angriff die größte Hilfe gewesen und er fragt, ob sie etwas hätten tun können, wenn er ihnen schon früher von dem merkwürdigen schwarzen Reiter erzählt hätte. Moiraine sagt, dass sie das nicht ohne die Hilfe weiterer Aes Sedai geschafft hätte und Rand erschrickt durch ihre Worte nach so langem Schweigen. Sie hat die Hände von Tam genommen und sieht die beiden Männer jetzt an. Leise, während sie Rand durchdringen anblickt, erklärt sie ihm, dass es ein Myrddraal war und sie bei ihrer Abreise aus Tar Valon nicht mit Schattengezücht in den Zwei Flüssen gerechnet hatte, denn ansonsten hätte sie ein Dutzend ihrer Schwestern mitgebracht. Ärgerlich erklärt Lan, es wäre besser gewesen, wenn sie es gewusst hätten und will wissen, wo Rand den Reiter gesehen hat, doch Moiraine sagt, es würde keine Rolle mehr spielen. Sie sagt, sie will nicht, dass Rand glaubt, er wäre an allem Schuld. Sie selbst hätte aufmerksam werden müssen, als am Vortag der merkwürdige Rabe auf der Schenke saß. Fremde (Kapitel) Sie gesteht ein, zu überheblich und selbstsicher gewesen zu sein. Rand fragt, was der Rabe damit zu tun hat und Lan erklärt ihm, dass der Dunkle König oft Aasfresser als Spione benutzt, Raben, Krähen und Ratten. Rand schaudert, denn derzeit gibt es sehr viele Raben und Krähen in den Zwei Flüssen. Der Dunkle König hat bereits das Suchgebiet auf die Zwei Flüsse eingegrenzt, wie man später von Padan Fain erfährt (Noch mehr darüber, was das Rad schon webte (Kapitel)), und deshalb möglicherweise mehr Spione dort hin geschickt. Man lehrt die Kinder, dass der Dunkle König einem nichts tun kann, wenn man ein gutes Leben führt und ihn nicht beim Namen nennt, doch Moiraines Worte machen ihm klar, dass dies nicht wahr zu sein scheint. Er sieht zu Tam, der leichter atmet und nicht mehr so sehr vom Fieber gerötet ist. Freudig springt er auf und sagt, Moiraine habe es geschafft. Doch sie erklärt, dass sie noch nicht fertig ist, denn die Waffen der Trollocs stammen aus dem Thakan'dar und würden durch ihr enthaltenes Gift viel schwerere Wunden schlagen, egal wie klein diese sind. Dieses Gift würde Tam töten, wenn sie es nicht entfernt. Rand bettelt und befielt gleichzeitig, dass sie Tam nicht verlassen soll und erschrickt dann vor sich selbst. Moiraine sagt, dass sie das nicht tun wird und erklärt ihm, dass sie durch ihre Erschöpfung und die Anstrengungen der letzten Nacht einen Angreal zur Hilfe benutzen muss. Rand lehnt sich zurück, um so weit wie möglich von dem Gegenstand entfernt zu sein, als sie eine kleine Elfenbeinfigur aus der Tasche zieht. Sie sagt, die Aes Sedai hätten vergessen, wie man Angreal herstellt und der Amyrlin-Sitz hätte ihr beinahe nicht erlaubt, die Figur mitzunehmen. Durch ihre Erschöpfung kann sie nicht mehr so viel tun wie in der vergangenen Nacht vor den Kämpfen. Rand sagt überzeugt, dass er weiß, dass sie Tam helfen kann, doch Moiraine erwidert nur, sie würde sehen. Dann konzentriert sie sich wieder ganz auf Rands Vater. Lan sagt leise, der schwarze Reiter könnte ein Myrddraal gewesen sein und Rand erklärt fassungslos, das sei nicht möglich, weil diese in den Geschichten anders beschrieben werden. Durch Lans Grinsen wird ihm klar, wie albern diese Einwände jetzt noch sind. Der Behüter erzählt ihm über die Myrddaal, ihre Herkunft und ein wenig von der Geschichte. Rand gesteht, dass der Reiter ihm Angst gemacht hat, und Lan erklärt ihm, dass es eine der besonderen Fähigkeiten der Myrddraal ist, in jedem Menschen Angst auszulösen, egal wie erfahren er als Kämpfer vielleicht ist. Lan berichtet, dass er und Moiraine am vergangenen Abend versuchten, den Myrddraal zu töten, doch dieser entkam ihnen. Nervös erklärt Rand, dass ein Trolloc ihm sagte, der Myrddraal ihn sprechen wollte, und Lan fragt fassungslos, ob er tatsächlich mit einem Trolloc gesprochen hat. Stammelnd erklärt er die Situation und Lan entspannt sich etwas. Er ermutigt Rand, denn südlich der Grenzlande können nur wenige Männer von sich behaupten, einen Trolloc getötet zu haben. Moiraine ist fertig und bittet Lan, ihr aufzuhelfen. Sofort stürzt der Behüter zu ihr, doch Rand ist schneller und betrachtet seinen Vater, der inzwischen aussieht, als hätte er eine lange Krankheit fast überstanden. Besorgt fragt er, ob er wieder ganz gesund wird. Moiraine sagt, er müsse sich ein paar Wochen lang ausruhen. Müde packt sie den Angreal wieder ein. Rand muss sich zusammenreißen, um nicht gleichzeitig zu lachen und zu weinen und bedankt sich bei der Aes Sedai. Sie erklärt, im Zeitalter der Legenden hätten die Aes Sedai einen Menschen selbst von der Schwelle des Todes zurückholen können, doch das wäre lange vorbei. Sie klingt traurig, als sie erzählt, wie viel verloren ging. Rand sagt, dass er das niemals wieder gut machen kann, aber alles tun will, was er kann, solange es dem Dorf und seinen Freunden nicht schadet. Moiraine winkt ab und sagt, sie müsste ohnehin mit ihm sprechen, da er zur gleichen Zeit wie sie und Lan das Dorf verlassen wird. Fassungslos fragt Rand, ob das nötig ist, denn die Menschen hätten schon mit dem Wiederaufbau begonnen und niemand würde jemals die Zwei Flüsse verlassen. Ohne sich unterbrechen zu lassen plappert er weiter darüber, dass er nicht wüsste, was sie sonst tun sollten und deutet an, dass einer der Coplins behauptet haben könnte, sie sollten sich anderswo niederlassen. Doch Lan sagt schließlich, er solle schweigen und zuhören. Rand wird klar, dass er dummes Zeug geredet hat und sich entschuldigen sollte, doch Moiraine lächelt verständnisvoll. Sie entschuldigt sich, weil sie falsch angefangen hat und erklärt, dass er gehen muss, nicht die anderen, um sein Dorf zu retten. Rand versteht nicht, was sie meint. Moiraine und Lan sehen sich an und der Behüter fragt schließlich, ob Rand wusste, dass nur bestimmte Häuser angegriffen wurden. Rand sagt, das halbe Dorf sei abgebrannt, doch Lan erklärt ihm, dass einige Häuser nur zur Verwirrung angezündet wurden. Danach übersahen die Trollocs sie und auch die Menschen, hinter denen sie nicht her waren, solange diese sie nicht direkt angriffen. Außerhalb lebende wussten nicht einmal von den Angreifern. Er sagt, der Myrddraal würde die Bräuche in den Zwei Flüssen nicht kennen, und hätte deshalb außer dem Hof der al'Thors auch einen zweiten angegriffen, dessen Bewohner jedoch schon im Dorf waren. Rand sieht zu Moiraine, die jedoch schweigt, dann fragt er, wessen Hof es noch war. Lan antwortet, es sei der Aybara-Hof gewesen, und in Emondsfeld hätten sich die Trollocs auf die Schmiede konzentriert, das Haus der Luhhans und das Haus der Cauthons. Erschüttert sagt Rand, das wäre verrückt, doch Moiraine nennt es zielbewusst. Sie sagt, die Trollocs hätten genau gewusst, wen sie suchen. Und das wären junge Männer in einem bestimmten Alter, die sie fangen oder töten wollten. Rand fragt nach Mat und Perrin, doch Moiraine erklärt, sie wären lebendig und unversehrt. Rand fragt auch nach Lem Thane und Bandry Crawe. Lan sagt, sie wären nie in Gefahr gewesen, aber Rand protestiert, dass sie im gleichen Alter sind und den Reiter ebenfalls gesehen haben. Winternacht (Kapitel) Die Aes Sedai klärt ihn auf, dass das Haus der Crawes nicht einmal beschädigt wurde, und die Familie des Müllers den Angriff verschlief, bis sie vom Lärm erwachten. Außerdem liegen die Geburten von Lem und Bandry mehrere Monate von der Rands entfernt, während Mat, Perrin und er innerhalb weniger Wochen nacheinander geboren wurden. Rand fragt, was sie von ihnen wollen, doch Moiraine erklärt, in den Zwei Flüssen könnte man das nicht beantworten. Stur sagt er, es gäbe immer Berichte von Trolloc-Angriffen und alles sei nur ein Zufall. Lan widerspricht, dass man so einen Überfall wie den letzte Nacht in Shienar erwarten könnte, aber nicht so viele hunderte von Meilen entfernt. Moiraine fügt hinzu, dass der Dunkle König in einem der drei jungen Männern, oder sogar allen eine Gefahr sieht. Rand will das nicht glauben. Er steht auf und sieht aus dem Fenster aus die Zerstörung. Energisch sagt er, er wäre nur ein Schäfer. Lan sagt, es wäre schwierig, so viele Trollocs ungesehen aus den Grenzlanden bis in die Zwei Flüsse zu bringen. Er wüsste gern, wie das gelungen ist, Später wird klar, dass es durch das Wegtor in den Verschleierten Bergen gelang. (Noch mehr darüber, was das Rad schon webte (Kapitel)) und fragt Rand, ob der wirklich glaubt, dass sie das nur taten, um ein paar Häuser niederzubrennen. Rand will widersprechen, doch Moiraine sagt, sie würden zurückkommen. Hoffnungsvoll fragt er, ob sie sie nicht aufhalten kann. Sie erklärt, sie könnte Tar Valon benachrichtigen, doch der Myrddraal wüsste jetzt, dass sie hier ist, und die Hilfe würde nicht mehr rechtzeitig eintreffen. Bilder tanzen durch Rands Kopf von brennenden Häusern und toten Menschen, überall in den Zwei Flüssen. Resigniert sagt er, dass er das nicht will. Er akzeptiert es, dass er deshalb fort muss, weil die Trollocs dann nicht mehr zurückkommen würden. Doch noch immer kann er nicht glauben, dass sie wirklich ihn wollen. Moiraine wirkt überrascht, doch Lan fragt, ob er es nur wegen seiner Zweifel riskieren will. Rand gibt auf und fragt, ob Perrin und Mat ebenfalls fort müssen. Er denkt daran, dass es Tam wenigstens besser geht und will sich von ihm bestätigen lassen, dass das Fiebergestammel der letzten Nacht nicht wahr ist. Er sagt, sie wären in Baerlon oder Caemlyn sicher, weil dort viel mehr Menschen leben, als in den Zwei Flüssen. Der Behüter und die Aes Sedai schweigen lange, dann sagt Lan, Rand wäre ein Narr, wenn er das glaubt und nicht endlich einsieht, dass der Myrddraal ihn so unbedingt will, dass ihn auch Mauern nicht aufhalten können. Rand fühlt sich noch schlechter. Sanft sagt Moiraine, dass er in Tar Valon sicher wäre und dort auch erfahren würde, was der Dunkle König von ihm will. Rand versucht sich vorzustellen, wie es wäre, von Aes Sedai und Behütern umgeben zu sein. Und er denkt daran, dass er den Preis für Tams Heilung noch nicht bezahlt hat. Er fragt, wie lange Tam schlafen wird, da er sich von ihm verabschieden will. Lan scheint erleichtert zu seufzen. Moiraine sagt, er würde wohl nicht vor ihrem Aufbruch erwachen, da sie noch in dieser Nacht fort will. Rand will Mat und Perrin benachrichtigen, doch Moiraine erhebt sich und sagt, sie würde das tun. Sie rät ihm eindringlich, niemandem von all dem zu erzählen, da ihnen diejenigen ebenfalls Schwierigkeiten machen würden, die den Drachenzahn auf die Tür der Schenke gemalt haben. Sie bittet ihn, zu schlafen, und will ihm etwas zu Essen bringen lassen. Rand bleibt allein zurück mit seinem Vater, nachdem sie das Zimmer verlassen haben. Ihm wird schmerzlich bewusst, wie sehr Emondsfeld ein Teil von ihm ist, jetzt wo er weiß, dass er es verlassen muss. All das, was er soeben erfahren hat, erscheint ihm immer noch unwirklich und er weiß, dass er jetzt einer Aes Sedai vertrauen muss. Bran und seine Frau betreten mit einem Tablett voller Essen das Zimmer und sie bittet ihn, Tam nicht zu wecken. Sie zieht ihn zu einem Tisch und sagt, Moiraine hätte befohlen, dass Tam Ruhe braucht. Bran tadelt sie, die Aes Sedai mit ihrem korrekten Titel zu bezeichnen, doch sie belächelt ihn nur und kümmert sich um Tam. Bran erklärt Tam, dass die Frauen Moiraine entweder behandeln würden wie ein Mitglied des Frauenzirkels oder ein Trolloc, während die Männer nichts tun. Ihn ärgert das alles. Rand fragt ihn, welche Bauernhöfe angegriffen wurden, und Bran sagt, er hätte nur von zweien gehört. Er hofft, dass es dabei bleibt, vermutet aber, dass man am Abend von weiteren hören könnte. Rand weiß, dass er nicht fragen muss, um welchen Hof es sich gehandelt hat und will wissen, ob es ein Anzeichen dafür gab, was die Trollocs eigentlich wollten. Bran weiß nichts davon, und berichtet, dass plötzlich die Schmiede und die Häuser der Luhhans und Cauthons brannten, und dann begann der Angriff. Als die Trollocs die Aes Sedai und den Behüter bemerkten, schienen sie äußerst verwirrt. Rand weiß jetzt, dass Moiraine die Wahrheit gesagt hat und vermutet, dass somit auch alles andere stimmen muss. Er will Bran um Rat bitten, doch er traut sich nicht, denn der Bürgermeister scheint auch nicht mehr zu wissen. Von Tam hingegen weiß er, dass dieser die Zwei Flüsse verlassen hat, und deshalb mehr über die Aes Sedai wissen könnte. Doch dieser Gedanke bringt ihn wieder auf das Fiebergestammel seines Vaters. Diesen Gedanken will er nicht weiter verfolgen. Bran sagt ihm, dass er Schlaf braucht und will ihm das Nebenzimmer geben, doch Rand möchte bei seinem Vater bleiben, falls dieser aufwacht. Frau al'Vere ist einverstanden, warnt ihn aber, Tam nicht zu stören. Rand verspricht es, und auch, etwas zu essen. Dann verlassen sie den Raum. Rand setzt sich auf einen Stuhl und nimmt sich vor, nicht einzuschlafen, da er sich einfach zu viele Sorgen macht. Obwohl Moiraine ihm davon abgeraten hat, will er seinem Vater trotzdem alles erzählen. Eindringlich nennt er ihn in Gedanken seinen Vater und schläft bei dem Versuch, wach zu bleiben, schließlich ein. Wheel of Time Comic Eine sichere Zuflucht 1.jpg Eine sichere Zuflucht 2.jpg Eine sichere Zuflucht 3.jpg Eine sichere Zuflucht 4.jpg Eine sichere Zuflucht 5.jpg Eine sichere Zuflucht 6.jpg Eine sichere Zuflucht 7.jpg Eine sichere Zuflucht 8.jpg Charaktere * Rand al'Thor * Tam al'Thor * Moiraine Damodred * Lan Mandragoran * Thom Merrilin * Bran al'Vere * Marin al'Vere - als Frau al'Vere Erwähnt * Myrddraal - auch als schwarzer Reiter, Halbmensch, Lurk, Schattenmann, Blasser, Augenloser * Siuan Sanche - als der Amyrlin-Sitz * Haral Luhhan * Familie Aybara - als die von dem anderen Hof * Mat Cauthon * Perrin Aybara * Bandry Crawe * Lem Thane * Samel Crawe - als Meister Crawe * Jon Thane - als der Müller * Dunkler König - als Vater der Lügen und Schäfer der Nacht Tiere * Raben * Ratten Gruppen * Aes Sedai * Behüter Erwähnt * Trollocs * Schattenlords * Myrddraal * Verlorene * Frauenzirkel Berufe * Wirt * Gaukler * Schmied Orte * Zwei Flüsse ** Emondsfeld *** Weinquellen-Schenke Erwähnt * Tar Valon * Shayol Ghul ** Thakan'dar * Grenzlande * Große Fäule * Wachhügel * Devenritt * Taren-Fähre * Haldenstraße * Baerlon * Caemlyn Gegenstände * Reiherschwert * Moiraines Angreal Ereignisse * Bel Tine Erwähnt * Zeitalter der Legenden * Trolloc-Kriege * Fall von Manetheren - als das Auftauchen von Trollocs, wo sie 2000 Jahre lang nicht mehr gesehen wurden Sonstige * Eine Macht * Wahre Quelle * Rad der Zeit * Talente * Drachenzahn Sprichworte * "Der Blick der Augenlosen bedeutet Angst." - Sprichwort aus den Grenzlanden * "Das Glück des Dunklen Königs." Kategorie:Drohende Schatten (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Emondsfeld Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Weinquellenschenke